Over the past decade, the use of peripheral nerve blocks for intraoperative and postoperative analgesia, or pain control, has become increasingly popular. Though nerve block procedures may present fairly low risk in a hospital setting, the same is not always true on the battlefield, where severe trauma cases may be prevalent and properly trained pain management specialists may be in high demand. There may be a need for all military anesthesiologists to undergo training for the administration of peripheral nerve blocks, yet currently no suitable curriculum or training system exists for hospitals and medical schools. Industries and institutions have been involved in developing a natural, immersive virtual environment, incorporating haptic, visual, and auditory feedback. Anesthesiologists may use realistic interface platforms of needle and syringe in simulated procedures. This may be achieved through a needle tracking system and innovative devices for generating haptic feedback during needle insertion, needle injection, and palpation, for example.